


With The Daylight Comes Heartbreak

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Scorpious reflects on the past and ponders the future.





	With The Daylight Comes Heartbreak

_Here I am waiting_   
_I’ll have to leave soon_   
_Why am I holding on?_   
_We knew this day would come_   
_We knew it all along_   
_How did it come so fast?_

Scorpius Malfoy lay in the dark watching the woman wrapped around him sleep. She was bathed in the silver light the large moon gave off and she was perfection.

He battled sleep, refusing to give in to his tired body. This was his last night with her and he wanted to remember every tiny thing about her. How her eyelids moved with her dreams, how she would let out little sighs as she shifted in her sleep.

He knew after tonight there would be no more chances. This was it and he intended to make the most of it. Their last night together had been perfect, he could not have asked for anything more. He thought back a couple of hours.

_This is our last night_   
_But it’s late and I’m trying not to sleep_   
_Coz I know when I wake_   
_I will have to slip away_

\------------------

“Oh Scorpius, this is beautiful. You shouldn’t have.”

“Yes I should,” he smiled at the beauty before him, “and it has to be perfect my love. I need it to be.”

“Well it certainly looks like it will be,” she said and he couldn’t help but notice the tone of sadness that had crept into her voice.

“Tonight there will be none of that,” he whispered taking her into his arms. “No remorse, no regrets, just us and the night.”

“Agreed,” she responded before turning to face him and taking his lips with her own.

\------------------  
_And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_  
 _But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_  
 _Coz in the daylight we’ll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Scorpius ran his fingers over her perfect skin, skimming her breasts with his finger tips. She shivered in her sleep and moulded herself closer to him, seeking his warmth with her body.

He still wasn’t sure how they had ended up in this situation. He just knew it was right and yet so wrong as well, which was why tonight was it. Tomorrow they would go on as if the last two years hadn’t happened, as if they didn’t know the most intimate secrets about the other.

Scorpius, for example, knew where her secret tattoo was, he knew without counting how many stretch marks marked her otherwise spotless skin. He knew her deepest darkest secrets. He knew how she had risked her life on countless occasions to save his father’s skin, how the pair of them had become best friends despite their beginnings in life. He knew how much she missed him and how her other relationships had suffered because of that friendship.

He knew she loved her husband but their relationship had changed. As the years went on their relationship had gone backwards, back to their platonic stage almost.

He thought back to when they had met, it had been a memorable day for all the wrong reasons.

\-------------------

Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t quite believe that his father was dead. Draco Malfoy who escaped the wrath of the Dark Lord and escaped the fallout of the many vengeful Death Eaters had died during a mission as an Auror. A routine mission supposedly. Up until the point he was ambushed by up to 20 Death Eaters, masquerading as locals.

As good an Auror as Draco was even he couldn’t stand up to those odds.

So here they were attending his funeral. His mother, despite divorcing his father years ago, was distraught. They had maintained an amicable relationship and Scorpius had seen his father plenty over the years since.

He couldn’t help but notice a brunette who sat on the other side of the room that seemed to be sobbing her heart out. He wasn’t aware of who she was or why she was so distraught at his father’s death. He was pretty sure his dad hadn’t had a girlfriend.

He didn’t have to wait too long to find out who she was.

He had accidently crashed into somebody who was now nowhere to be seen. He looked down and realised he had sent a woman crashing to the floor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Here let me help you,” he offered his hand and helped the woman to her feet. It was then he realised it was the sobbing woman from the funeral.

“Hi, I’m Scorpius,” he said once she was upright and in front of him.

“I know who you are,” she said. “You’re Draco’s son.”

“Yes I am. How did you know my father?”

She looked like she might cry again when she said, “He was my best friend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Scorpius wondered why he had said that. His father was dead and yet he was apologising that she had lost her friend?

“Why on earth are you sorry?” The woman asked with a small smirk, “It should be me looking out for you; he was your father after all.”

For the first time in what felt like years but was probably only days Scorpius laughed.

They had spent the rest of the wake talking, learning about each other’s relationship with Draco and sharing favourite memories.

In the weeks after, Scorpius hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. She was a link to a life he didn’t know his father had had. Well that was his excuse.

Her ethereal beauty had absolutely nothing to do with why he wanted to see her of course. He couldn’t help himself; he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

\------------------------

For months they met and talked. Then for a few more months they skirted around each other, subtle touches, heated glances and then finally they had given in and had let loose the fire that raged between them.

He was young enough to be her son but neither cared. The law dictated otherwise and a year after their affair had started, the marriage law was brought into force and all current marriages were bound until death. The Ministry had changed and with that change a new darkness descended on the wizarding world.

Adultery was punishable with a life sentence in Azkaban.

Scorpius Malfoy was to be married tomorrow and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

He glanced out the window and sighed. The sky was starting to change colour. Soon dawn would be upon them and with the rising sun his life would change for ever.

If only they had made the decision to be together before the stupid laws had come in, before Delores Umbridge had been made Minister of Magic. But if only was a wonderful way to sink into depression and a Malfoy would not give in to that cow.

He nuzzled against her neck, she shifted and her eyes fluttered open sleepily.

“Love, we don’t have long left,” he whispered his voice hoarse with emotion.

She shifted until she was once more wrapped around his young lean body. His words had evoked a fire in her and she took her turn to possess him.

It felt like she was everywhere all at once. When he decided he couldn’t take anymore of her teasing, he grabbed her hips and thrust home into her, both of them crying out.

_Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms_   
_So beautiful_   
_The sky is getting bright_   
_The stars are burning out_   
_Somebody slow it down_   
_This is way to hard coz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_   
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

\-------------------------

The sun was rising and she had fallen into a doze again. Scorpius had never wished more that the sun wouldn’t rise.

It was time for him to leave. It was best if he slipped away now. It would be easier for both of them.

He dragged himself away from her as quickly but as carefully as he could not to rouse her. It was hard enough to leave as it was; with her watching him leave it would be impossible.

He pulled on his clothes, the sounds of birdsong could be heard through the open window, and it was like a knife.

Today was his wedding day and today was the day he lost the woman he loved. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

Once fully clothed, he headed back to the bed, planting one last soft kiss on her full and now swollen lips.

“I will love you forever, Hermione.”

With those whispers he left, but she heard him and would cherish those few words until the day she died.

_I never wanted to stop coz I don’t want to start all over_   
_I was afraid of the dark but now it’s all I want_

\------------------------

A few hours later Hermione Weasley watched as the wedding of the year took place. She should be happy at the joyous occasion but it only signalled to remind her what she had just lost.

Scorpius looked as handsome as ever, acting the part of the nervous and happy groom exceedingly well, although Hermione knew better. She saw behind his façade in a way no one else possibly could.

Ron stood next to her as proud as could be. He was a good man and they had a happy life, it was just they had lost their way and she didn’t think they would find a way back. They would both settle for companionship and nothing more.

Suddenly the Vicar was speaking to the congregation again.

“Wizards and Witches, I now present to you Mr and Mrs Scorpius Malfoy.”

Hermione couldn’t help but cry.

Her daughter made a beautiful bride.


End file.
